Twilight remade
by Mrs.Edward Anthony
Summary: AU When Bella met Edward he was able to read her mind. How do things turn out between them? Just because her mind is open to Edward does that mean her future is open to Alice and her emotions to Jasper. Only time will tell. Please read and review.


Summary: AU when Bella met Edward he was able to read her mind. How do things turn out between them. Just because her mind is open to Edward does that mean that her future is open to Alice and her emotions to Jasper. Only time will tell.

* * *

**[BPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and got my lunch. I sat with her and her friends whose names i forgot as soon as she said them. I looked around the cafeteria and i saw them. I turned around.

"Jessica who are thy?" I asked curiously.

"Who?" i pointed towards them."Oh you mean the Cullens?" i turned around and looked at them and the one with reddish rown hair was looking at me.

"The short one with black hair is Alice Cullen, the other girl is Rosalie Hale. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, the guy with blond hair is Jasper Hale. And the last one is Edward Cullen. They all live with Dr.Cullen and his wife. They adopted them." When i looked back at the one that she named as Edward he was talking to the others. Just as i was about to turn back around he caught my stare with and equally amazed stare. It wasn't until then that i noticed how cute he was. He laughed as if i had said that out loud. I turned back towards Jessica and she continued to tell me about the Cullens.

"They are all together,"

"What do you mean together?"

"I mean like together as in dating, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone except Edward." The look on my face must have turned to that of excitement because she said " Don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Aparently no one here is good enough for him." she clearly made it known that she once asked him out and he turned her down.

Just then the bell rang and i got up to throw my tray away and head to biology. i walked into the classroom and handed the teacher my slip, he signed it and told me to have a seat at the second desk back.Just then Edward Cullen looked at me and smiled a wonderful crooked smile. He began walking towards me and brain went into hyper mode. OH GOD HES WALKING TOWARDS ME! my brain shouted at me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan" He said as he extended his hand for me to take. I took his hand and it was like there was some sort of electricty between us. He must have felt it too because his smile just grew bigger and i could see love..? in his eyes what was that all about. I've never felt that way when someone[a guy in particular youched me. He laughed and let go of my hand and walked around th table and sat down beside me the look of curiosity in his eyes.Mr. Banner walked out of the classroom and into the storage closet. He came back into the classroom with a cart containing micro-scopes and several boxes containing slides.

"Today we will be indentifing the steps of mitosis." 'Oh joy' i thought we did this back in Phoneix. i looked over towards Edward and he was staring at me. He had the look of love in his eyes again. why did i get this feeling every time i looked at him? I'm not sure, my mom had once told me that when i fell in love everything would feel 'perfect' and god that is exactly how i felt right now but i'm just plain little Bella, and he was the greek god that is Edward Cullen. Mr. Banner walked around the classroom and passed out the micro scopes and slides.

"Ladies first" Edward said a smile stretching across his face. I took the first slide and placed it under the micro-scope quickly adjusting the 40x zoom. I identified it as prophase. Edward did the next one anaphase he said quickly .We continued like that until we finished we were the first ones done and that left us time to talk.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" He asked.

"It's ok i guess"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you move here?"

"Well you see my mother got remarried and well Phil plays baseball and travels alot ans my mom wanted to go with him but she had to stay at home with me and i could that it pained her not to be able to go with him so i decided to move here and live with Charlie so she could go with Phil." i said, not exactly sure why i just told him every thing but it just felt right.

"But why would you give up your happiness?" he asked

"I didn't. I'm happy the way things are now." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Bella would you like to go out sometime?" he asked me and all i could do was smile. My brain was screaming 'say yes say yes'. Finally i got my voice to come back.

"Yes i would." i was grinning uncontrolably by now i'm sure. He looked at me with that crooked smile on his face. Oh how i loved that smile.

**[EPOV**

Bella, her name was Bella what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. She's different somehow but i just can't put my finger on it. I just asked her on a date. This must be what Alice saw this morning she was all hyper and now i knew why. She can be so annoying some times yet compleatly awesome. i wonder if she knows where we're gonna go. Wait what am i saying of course she knows where were going the question i should be asking is if she's gonna tell me

" Bella what is you're next class?" she pulled out her schedual and handed it to me. i quicklt looked it over."We have next class together." i said and her face visibly brightened even more.

**A/N: Just so you guys know this is kinda similar to Twilight but yet different. First of all Edward doesn't lust for Bella's blood and she is very different too. An Edward can read her mind and that kind of stuff.** **Anyways thank you for reading please review they make me update faster.**


End file.
